His Fear, Her Lie, Their Love
by Frostedwings
Summary: Set towards the end of New Moon. Jasper waits for Alice to return with Bella and Edward after their near death experience in Volterra, Italy. Will he forgive her for making a promise she knew she could not keep?


This is my first fanfiction (hopefully not my last). xP

Just a spoof of my favorite Twilight pairing. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-His Fear, Her Lie, Their Love-

Jasper stood tall and dark at the airport entrance. People passed him by, but he didn't spare them a glance. He was waiting, desperate to see her, his love, his life, his Alice.

Words could not describe the terror he had felt, knowing that she would be risking her life in Volterra. For one whole minute his entire being had been eaten away by the thought of losing her, and Japser knew that until she was within his sight once more, that agony would remain, buried within the depths of his nonexistent heart.

Although he hated to admit it, there was a part of him that truly hated her for doing this to him, for putting him though such agony. He wanted to yell at her, to demand from her that she never leave his side again. A low growl escaped his lips as he pondered such thoughts. A couple of passerbys stopped to stare in response.

"Jasper," Carlisle warned from a distance, and the supposed boy felt a wave of nervousness emanate from his adopted parents. Silently he nodded towards them in the corner, took a deep breath, and sharpened his focus upon the overly bright hallway, where he hoped beyond all hope he would see Alice walking towards him. He needed to feel her love flowing through him, to meet her bright amber eyes with his own. Indeed his longing for her seemed to increase tenfold with every second that ticked by.

It was amazing how one small mishap could rearrange one's priorities.

Jasper stood there for what seemed like an eternity, waiting, praying for her return. However, when he did smell her scent, and heard the sound of her light footsteps, he found he could not move, not an inch. Such a powerful emotion radiated from her, that it rooted his feet to the ground. He was unable to shake, to hold, or even touch her as his eyes watched her skip towards him hurriedly.

All at once she stood before him, his soulmate, lifting her head to gaze silently at his tired face. Their eyes locked in place, and suddenly he realized she had been in just as much pain as he had. Normally physical contact was an unnecessary burden between them, something neither of them usually felt the need to have, but in that moment, Jasper had the sudden urge to crush her frail form against him, to mold her to him so that they would always be one.

Yet his eyes stayed locked with hers, unable to look away. Finally he managed to hold out his hand to her. Without removing her gaze, Alice took it, and he felt her love and relief surge through him even stronger than before. He let out a sigh as she drew his hand across her cheek.

Like magic, all his pain was forgotten, his anger evaporated. The terror that had tortured him so, was no more.

"Alice," he whispered so low not even Carlisle or Esme could hear.

He said her name not so much as a calling, but as a word of reassurance to himself. She was _there_. She was _alive._ Their time apart seemed like a passing dream now.

She glanced up at him, content. "Did you miss me?"

"You have no idea," he replied, leaning forward and breathing in her scent.

She laughed lightly, "I bet not half as much as I missed you."

He growled at her, his pain returning. "You must be joking." He felt a dash of guilt run through her veins, but he ignored it, unsympathetic. "Next time, don't bother lying to me."

She swallowed hard, and he felt wave after wave of anguish and resentment roll off of his mate. She shrugged off his hand. "I'm sure you would have done the same."

It was the truth, but not one that Jasper was likely to acknowledge. He reached for her again, already missing the feel of her hand in his own. He smiled grimly.

"You know being apart from you terrifies me." He tucked his hand under her chin and raised her head, exposing the pain in her face. Gently, Alice tugged her head free of his hand and began in the direction of the exit where Bella, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme had already gone through, oblivious to them. But before she could take two steps, Jasper caught her by the arm. "You're not getting away from me that easily," he said, pulling her awkwardly to him. However, she stubbornly refused to look at him, glaring at some unseen object in the air. Her expression made him want to laugh and cry all at once. "Just," he sighed, "stay with me, please."

Her eyes darted up to look at him and then shied away again. Slowly she leaned forward, intending to rest her head against his chest, but almost automatically he stepped away from her. Alice stared at him, looking confused. "He asks me to stay and then backs away," she mumbled under her breath, but of course he heard it.

"Sorry," he replied lamely, "I just didn't think you… um…" Now it was he who was avoiding her eyes.

She stepped forward again, but made no move to touch him. That's how they always were, so close yet almost never in contact. It was the manner in which they functioned best under normal circumstances, no pressure to move them forward, but no force to pull them apart. Under _normal _circumstances he would have been satisfied with that, but she had been away from him for so long…

He brought his arm around her back and carefully drew her closer to him, wordlessly laying his lips upon her forehead before settling his arms around her tiny frame in a loose embrace. Jasper felt Alice's emotions soften and melt. He smiled, smelling the sweet scent of her hair.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," she murmured against his neck, "I was being selfish."

He shook his head, running a hand over her small shoulder blades, "It's fine. I understand."

"No.. It's not…," she whispered quietly, "I can see it in your eyes… You were- I made you suffer."

He smiled gently, "That doesn't matter now."

Alice took a step back from him and looked him in the eye. Slowly, she too smiled; it was the kindest most adoring expression he had ever seen upon her pale features. She released a delicate sigh, "You're too good to me Jasper."

He grinned. "You have it backwards," he replied, interlacing their fingers once more. She laughed as if that was the most absurd thought she'd ever heard. He gazed at her lovingly as she tugged on his arm and pulled him towards the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I tried to keep Alice and Jasper in character, though I'm not sure if my efforts were very successful. -___-

Reviews would be much appreciated. ^-^


End file.
